


New Year's Eve

by PepsiGo



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: Megatron and Optimus spend the end of the year as a couple as Spike teaches them all about New Year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Sorry if it sucks ass.

I wrote this while waiting for New Years. Enjoy! :D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hurry! It's gonna start!", Optimus said turning on the TV. Spike, who was joining them sat down as Megatron reached out to the bag of chips and ate a couple. "Isn't it great? A New Year, New Beginnings, and New Things heading our way!", Spike said. Megatron sighed. "I guess he has a point". Optimus tapped Megatron's shoulder. "Yes my dear bondmate?", He asked. "The countdown has begin!", Optimus said.   
"10!"  
"9!"  
"8!"  
"7!"  
"6!"  
"5!"  
"4!"  
"3!"  
"2!"  
"1!"  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Have a great 2017!!", They all said out loud. Megatron pulled Optimus in for a kiss. Spike was so distanced, he didn't notice. Optimus felt like he was being melted in it. It lasted for a couple of more second when they broke apart. Optimus looked at his stomach that was large and round. "I think they kicked", Optimus said quietly. "Soon my bondmate. Very soon we'll have sparklings. They call you 'Carrier'", Megatron said pulling Optimus in for a side hug. "They'll call you 'Sire'", Optimus said smirking. They both smiled. This felt like magic. Like Spike said. New beginnings. Such like this first new year that they celebrate as a couple and no longer enemies. Spike below said, "Happy 2017!!". 

~The End~


End file.
